Sarai
by InuKagFan1221
Summary: Miroku's wind tunnel is going into 'suck' position on him, so Kagome runs to the Healer of the Moon, Sarai, in her time for help. If Sarai manages to save Miroku, we she be able to leave him after love blossoms? SaraiMiroku


Sarai  
  
Chapter 1: The Healer  
  
Ello all! Or 'ello, poppet' if you prefer ^^. I'm back! The insane Keiko has gone off the deep end again and thought up another inane story. It's a love story, as per usual, and it's mainly Sarai/Miroku (can you tell I love him yet? actually, I love all my bishie boys from InuYasha: Sesshy-sama, Kouga-kun, Inu-chan, Miro-kun, Jaken! Wait, huh? lol, let's play 'which idem is not like the others'! ^^ *cough*Jakenisevil*cough*) with a little Inu/Kag mixed in. So, in this one, I have yet ANOTHER original character (gee, I seem to have a lot og those, ne?). Well, here's a little background. Wait, not yet, you have to scroll down to her section, this is just the authors note. Sarai's section is after the summary but before the diclaimer. Kill the prissy clones! Ja ne for now!  
  
Summary: Miroku's wind tunnel is threatening to finally suck him in, so Kagome does the only thing she can think of, she goes to get the fabled 'Healer of the Moon' from her time. When she finds this mystic being, it turns out she is Sarai, a human 17-year-old with amazing healing ablilities. Kagome, while amazed by the teen's age and power, quickly spills the story and takes her down the well. Will she be able to save Miroku? If so, will she be able to leave him after love blossoms? FIND OUT! Sarai/Miroku pairing.  
  
Sarai: A beautiful 17-year-old known as the fabled 'Healer of the Moon.' She can heal herself and others at an amazing rate, but only when the moon is in the sky. Her powers are maxed on the night of the full moon, and weakest on the night of the new moon [think 'Daughters of the Moon' kinda]. She has piercing, crystal clear, bright blue eyes that seem as if they can see to your very soul and very long black hair with a little wave in it; it hangs down unbound to her lower back. She has a headband (the kind that sits horizontally on the middle of your forehead, like a headache band) with a sliver moon that sits on the middle of her forehead; it glows when she uses her power and all the time during the night of the full moon (during the full moon, her power is contanly healing everyone and everything alive that she touches) with a soft white purifying light. Her kimono is silver with blue crecent moons and stars embroidered into the delicate fabric. She learns to love Miroku as she is healing him, and if she heals him completely, how will she leave him to go back to the future? [lol, sorry, couldn't resist that last part]  
  
Disclaimer: 'Lo lawyers! I like PIE! How handy, handy pie cannon. *shoots pies at the lawyers hounding her* What evil are you planning today? *lawyers mumble something about tax exemptions* Oh, that's very evil. Well, Angry Paul wants his Sunny Delight, and Hairy Lee is here with the childs, so I go eat pie now. Oh, I no own InuYasha either. Later- Weebl and Bob out!  
  
Hum-didy-dum... ACTUAL writing... Wait for it.... Wait for it... NOW!  
  
Kagome ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which, by the way, was pretty damn fast. 'No! Can't think about that now! Gotta... save... Miroku!' She ran all the way to the well and jumped in thinking of the morning's events.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
Kagome awoke to grunts of pain. She sat up and looked around, and saw Miroku clutching his arm. The arm with the deadly weapon in it. The arm that looked to be trying to suck up it's host. She did what any self respecting girl would do in that situation, she screamed "INUYASHA!!!"  
  
The dog demon had come and taken Miroku to Kaede's to see if she could hold of the curse for a little while while Kagome went to get a healer from her time. Kaede said she could, so Kagome immediately took off towards the well.  
  
*~* End Flashback *~*  
  
Kagome emerged from the well in her time and rn to her jii-chan. "Jii-chan! Where does the legendary Healer of the Moon live? It's an emergency!"  
  
"She lives over there, up that hill in a small shrine. Hurry Kagome, I don't know what's wrong, but you probably need to make haste!" He quickly told her. She ran off once again. She came to the shrine her grandfather told her of panting with exhaustion. She knocked, and a young girl came to the door.  
  
"Hello! Might I help you?" Asked the youth who was a couple heads shorter and Kagome.  
  
"My friend... dying.. need healer... please... fast!" Kagome got out between breaths.  
  
"Oh, dear, I'll get onee-chan right away!" The little girl left and led a teen to Kagome.  
  
"I am Sarai, the healer. You require my sevices?" Asked the beautiful young woman.  
  
"Are... you.. the... Healer or the Moon? You're... so... young... But... I need... help... My friend... dying... cursed hand... Kazaana... sucking him up... Hurry... need to get... to Sengoku Jidai... follow me..." Kagome ran off AGAIN, but this time with the woman right behind her. Kagome led her to the well and told her to jump in with her. Sarai, thinking that Kagome was insane, was reluctant to do so at first, but then felt a surge of magic enery from the well, 'She is telling the truth, I must help.' With that thought, they both jumped in.  
  
When they climbed out, there they were, in Sengoku Jidai. "This way! Quickly! Hold on, Miroku." Kagome said the last part to herself. 'Miroku, huh? Very interesting name,' thought Sarai. She might just like this job, after all, what's life for, if not adventure? They ran to Kaede's village just as the sun set and the moon began to rise...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm doing this story day by day, so sorry if the chapters are a bit short. I look forward to any reviews I may get. You can just click that little button there, really, it's no trouble ^^. Adios, compadres! 


End file.
